


Daily life’s of the librarians

by Holly57



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventures, Almost death, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Idk tags are hard, Kidnapping, M/M, Protective Jacob, Swearing, Vampires, Violence, Werid day to day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16806745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly57/pseuds/Holly57
Summary: Just a werid fanfiction about the Liberians and some of there missions and just day to days things.It has got soulmates because I love Jacob and Ezekiel together and I might make some other mated couples.





	Daily life’s of the librarians

It was a normal morning in the library...

The librarians were all hanging out in the annex’s waiting for another page to appear. Jacob is trying to read a book on modern architecture (which he had wrote himself) but was being distracted by his soulmate Ezekiel who was sitting on the desk that Jacob was reading on just minutes ago and swinging his legs just mere centre metres away from Jacob.

Eve and Jenkins were trying to organise the annex even though they knew it would go back to it’s messy state in less then a day. They were currently sorting out Flynn’s desk and putting the discarded books back on the shelf’s.

Cassandra had disappeared moments ago saying she was going to make some snacks because it was important to maintain a healthy eating schedule which earnt her a groan from Ezekiel who was ignored, and Flynn was out somewhere around the world on a magical adventure and had forgotten to invite everyone else...again.

“I’m so bored, when can we go out again” Ezekiel moaned as they hadn’t had a case in days.

“It’s not our fault you made us end the last mission early” eve pointed out as she placed a book about ancient poetry on the middle shelf.

Ezekiel huffed and waved his hand around in exaggeration which Jacob barely managed to avoid as Ezekiel tried (and failed) to defend his self.

“How is it my fault that the guard was over sensitive” he pouted but the pout disappeared when Jacob pulled him off the table and onto his lap having given up trying to read his book.

“You shouldn’t have mouthed off to him” eve sighed as she knew convincing him that he was in the wrong wasn’t going to work.

“He was rude to me” Ezekiel defended halfheartedly as Jacob was playing with his hair.

“He asked you for an ID” eve said simply.

Ezekiel huffed and sunk further into Jacob who welcomed the action with placing a kiss to his forehead, “ Exactly he didn’t ask for anyone else’s ID did he” he said back.

At that moment Cassandra came striding in with a plate full of sandwiches of all different kinds and eve sighed in relief. 

“Ok guys, eat up” Cassandra said as she grabbed a sandwich and sat gracefully on the armchair next to the couple.

“Thanks cass” Jacob said and revived a grin in return.

“Yeah thanks” eve said as well and Jenkins nodded in agreement.

“No problem guys” she replied simply and they all ate their food except Ezekiel who was too busy playing with his soulmates fingers.

“Are you going to eat Ezekiel” Cassandra asked after noticing he wasn’t eating and Ezekiel stop playing with Jacob fingers earning his self a groan from his other half. 

“Not hungry mate” he said and thought the conversation was over but Cassandra had sneakily passed Jacob a sandwich because he was the only person who could get Ezekiel to do anything he didn’t want to do.

He lifted Ezekiel slightly moving him so that he was basically straddling Jacobs lap and when he gasped in surprise Jacob quickly shoved half of the sandwich in his mouth and then covered it with his callous hand to keep Ezekiel from spitting it out.

“Mhm” Ezekiel murmured and then gave his boyfriend his best unimpressed stare and stubbornly refused to swallow.

“Come on luv, just eat it please” jacob pleaded and Ezekiel gave in and swallowed which made Jacob grin and lean forward to place a kiss on his lips which was meant to be chaste but Ezekiel opened his mouth inviting him in and Jacob couldn’t not accept the invite.

After a minute of making out Jenkins cleared his throat but still didn’t gain the attention of the couple so he walked over to Cassandra with eve on his tail.

“Cassandra your going to have to hit Ezekiel to get them to separate because it’s just awkward” Jenkins said and grimaced when he looked at the couple as they were still heavily making out on the armchair.

“Why me” Cassandra asked as she didn’t know why she was nominated to get yelled at by the couple.

“It has to be you, your the least threating because if Jacob saw me pulling Ezekiel away from him he will think I’m a threat and attack me, same with Baird as she is intimidating but your not so your not seen as that much of a threat, understand?” Jenkins explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

“What if he thinks I’m a threat” she questioned because she had seen a poor man touch Ezekiel arm to try and get his attention when they were all out before and it took all of them to hold Jacob back and even then it took Ezekiel at least ten minutes to calm his mate down. 

“Just run and hide behind us and we will keep you safe untill he calms down” Baird said with uncertainty clear in her voice because mates were very unreasonable when they thought their was a threat to they mate or if they thought someone was trying to take their mate.

“Ok fine” Cassandra agreed because the couple still hadn’t separated.

She slowly approached the couple and after reassuring nods from eve and Jenkins she moved behind Ezekiel and quickly placed a hand on his shoulder which was barely noticed by him and then she took a step back and with as much force as she could manage she pulled him back and he accidentally landed on the floor. 

Ezekiel yelp as he fell onto the floor and Jacob immediately started growling when he realised that someone stole his mate from him and also just hurt his mate even if it was accidentally.

Cassandra quickly went and hide behind Jenkins and eve when Jacob saw his mate on the floor and realised that she had taken him away.

Ezekiel got out of his slightly dazed state to realise that Cassandra was hiding behind Jenkins and eve who looked slightly scared and that he was lying on his back on the floor, also that his mate was now crouching above him growling at their friends looking ready to pounce if anyone off them moved.

Jacobs primal instinct set in and even though he knew that it was Cassandra and she was he friend also that she meant no harm to his mate it didn’t stop his brain from being flooded with one instinct, to protect his mate.

Everyone knew not to move as any movement from them could or more likely would cause jacob to murder them all.

Ezekiel quickly got up ignoring how dizzy he felt and the fact that his back was hurting and he knew a bruise would appear there which will set Jacob off again but that would be dealt with later.

He moved infront of jacob ignoring the growl that came out of his mates mouth and the fact that his eyes had turned almost pitch black which means there’s still a chance to calm him down. 

Jacob saw his mate move infront of him and growl because he needs to protect him and that means he needs to stand infront of his mate but lucky his mate was only a couple inches smaller so he could see over his head at the threats.

Ezekiel was glad that he managed to dodge Jacobs attempt at grabbing him and pulling him behind his self because with Jacobs strength he can easily move him.

He did however grab Jacobs face carefully and pull it down barely to meet his eyes so he could start calming him down.

“Hey jakie, calm down I’m fine mate” Ezekiel said softly causing Jacob to calm down slightly but he was still on high alert.

“Babe come on, I need you to calm down please” Ezekiel begged and placed a kiss on Jacobs cheek which made jacob calm down and he was starting to break through his haze of only thinking one thing, ‘protect mate’ over and over again.

“Jakie please babe” he said one more time but this time jacob shock his head and was finally out of his haze.

Jacob quickly gathered Ezekiel into his arms and carried him over to a chair at the other end of the room while Ezekiel successfully managed to hide a wince at the pressure on he hurt back and how his dizziness increased.

The others took this as a chance to get out, as quickly as they could without making any noise they left the couple alone all breathing out sighs of relief when they escaped.

But back in the room jacob was now sitting in the armchair with Ezekiel sitting on his lap, Jacob placing kisses all over Ezekiels face as a apology.

“Are you sure your not hurt” Jacob asked after taking a break from kissing Ezekiel and he let his eyes look Ezekiel up and down checking for any obvious injury’s.

“Babe I’m fine, I’m Ezekiel Jones remember a little fall won’t hurt me” he said confidently but he felt really guilty inside because he hated lying to his mate but he really didn’t want jacob to kill Cassandra.

“Ok baby but if anything hurts tell me” jacob said seriously and Ezekiel nodded.

At that same time jacob moved his hand to Ezekiel back and he couldn’t hide his very obvious wince, Jacobs eyes zoned in on his back and he tried to lift Ezekiel top up but he refused.

“Baby let me look” Jacob said seriously as he tried to tug the shirt up again but was stopped again by Ezekiel crossing his arms tightly over his stomach.

“No babe you’ll get mad again” Ezekiel whined but after a stare from Jacob he started losening his arms.

“Baby I promise I won’t. let me just look” Jacob pleaded and after a nod from Ezekiel he ripped the shirt up.

Jacobs eyes meet the greenish, blueish bruise that was forming on his soulmates back and he started growling again but after receiving a stare from Ezekiel he calmed down.

“You promised, mate” Ezekiel reminded him and Jacob calmed down fully, just tracing the bruise softly with his fingers and then placing Ezekiel top back down.

“Ok babe” Jacob said as he moved Ezekiel off his lap carefully and then got up.

“What you doing” Ezekiel asked as he stood up too.

“Going to apologise to the others” Jacob said simply and then grabbed Ezekiel hand and they headed out looking for the others.  
————-  
End of chapter


End file.
